Vehicles may be provided with an advanced operator warning system. The advanced operator warning system may provide an operator of the vehicle with a notification or warning should the advanced operator warning system detect a potential safety hazard. These potential safety hazards may include the presence of other vehicles proximate the vehicle, lane drifting, and collision avoidance. The advanced operator warning system may provide audible, visual, or haptic feedback to provide the operator of the vehicle with a warning prior to encountering the potential safety hazard to provide the operator with sufficient time to react, avoid, or mitigate an encounter with the potential safety hazard.